Simple Matters
by Censored Sensibilities
Summary: Set in the Marauder era. During the first wizarding was inter house relations were not encourages, suspicion runs riot throught the corridors and the Great Hall. This is a one-shot of Sirius and his sneaky secret. WARNING MATURE CONTENT; a very sour lemon.


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

HELLO ALL HOWS IT GOING, I'D LIKE TO ISSUE A WARNING THAT WHILE, LIKE ARE OTHER FANFICS, THIS WAS WRITTEN IN GOOD FUN IT IS SLIGHTLY MORE INTENSE AND ALL I HAVE TO DEFEND IT IS; SIRIUS DOESN'T DO ANYTHING HALF ASSED.

SO IF YOU'RE GOING TO READ ENJOY, AND PM IF PREHAPS YOU'D LIKE TO READ MORE, I COULD BE PERSUADED

CENSORED SENSIBILITIES xxx

It was not often that a student of Hogwarts would blatantly plan to be out of their bed after hours, in the hope of seeing another student. Although the occurrence of a student leaving the vacancy of their dorm was of common occurrence and many a student had the odd unsuspecting adventure along the darkened corridors, shadowed with paintings that were likely to scream colorful responses to being woken, during any night of the week.

Yes, students of Hogwarts were often out of their beds, when they should have been dreaming contentedly of goblins and ghosts and magical feasts, but in most instances they were not out to seek out another student. Indeed most student who were out of bed would have shuddered at the thought of being with another student, double the chance of being caught you see.

So it was shocking irrefutably for an innocent badger to be wandering down towards the Lion's den, it would seem that during a time of constant fear and war that students were not prone to have inter house relations. In fact the idea would be frowned upon amongst most of their peers, and the couple in question would be shunned for the entirety of their schooling. Which in the grand scheme of things may seem like a short time to overcome for the splendor of love but to a teenager escaping the walls of the castle, and the wrath of McGonagall that came with the territory couldn't come soon enough, until of course the time arrived.

Haydn Cole walked lightly down the seventh floor corridor directly towards the Gryffindor corridor, even the sight of the Fat Lady's portrait almost persuaded her to turn around and run straight back to after the humiliating defeat Hufflepuff suffered at the hands of Gryffindor upon the Quidditch pitch that afternoon. It was of course due to the spectacular skills demonstrated by the notoriously cocky James Potter and his loyal dog Sirius Black.

Although the first was known for embarrassing Haydn with the numerous pranks he issued to all the 'airy fairy' Hufflepuffs it was the latter that was most prone to setting her teeth on edge with his snide comments and suggestive looks. Had she been born to a different house she may have replied wittily, with aggression, or cunning. But for her, her best response was a sweet smile and a wink. Which was the means to send Sirius more crazy than any flamboyant come back could have ever made him. Haydn's eyes darted towards the entrance of the Gryffindor common room and the door slowly creped open, and the notorious, mischievous Marauder with his undeniable good looks that appeared to have women of all ages dropping their pants, exited.

It was still unknown to Haydn as to why she was the one risking detention by traipsing through the castle at night risking detention, when he was infamous for being able to coordinate himself around the castle so well that the Marauders were able to pull the most ridiculous and oversized pranks without being caught. Of all the things a girls had to sacrifice for the heart. Haydn shook her head, some things were never going to change and her relationship, if you could call it that, and with Sirius was one of them. It would never be a matter of the heart.

He grinned at her roguishly "Which broom cupboard shall we rattle tonight Peach?" Haydn rolled her eyes at the pet name he'd given her within the night of their first rendezvous.

"Might as well go find the one on the sixth floor" she sighed dramatically, as though she were trying to persuade him she would rather be anywhere else yet all the while knowing it was herself she was trying to convince.

As they walked along the seventh floor corridor a nervous energy began to pass between them although Haydn was fairly certain she was the only one who was nervous. He never was. Pulling ahead Sirius' pace quickened, ever eager for his night with the sweet Hufflepuff girl who tempted and tortured him. While inter house relations were frowned upon by the students of Hogwarts in the current climate Sirius liked to justify himself with the fact that he wasn't fraternizing with a Slytherin. Just the though caused him to shudder.

Yet even with this encouraging thought he knew how his friends would react to him liking a Hufflepuff. He'd never live it down, the teasing he would endure would be worse than anything James had to suffer through when Evans rejected him for the umpteenth time.

As the pair passed the enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet, a small door appeared. Had it been left up to him Sirius wouldn't have slowed down, let alone paused to investigate the magically appearing door, in his anxious haste to remove the infuriating pajamas Haydn was wearing. He could swear that those damn kittens were grinning at him. "Sirius look" Haydn said, reaching forward and gently pulling on his sleeve. "I've never seen that door before"

"Hm oh yeah me neither, come on" he muttered starting to carefully tread further down the corridor towards the staircase.

"Oh come one" she smirked "Where's your sense of Gryffindor adventure, you chicken" she quickly pressed a firm kiss on his lips dragging him into the room before he could protest further. Soon there kiss turned feverish and his tong slowly began to beg for entrance to her mouth.

She pulled away, slightly breathless. "Who you calling chicken?" he murmured pulling her body so it was flush with his.

She grinned "Never you oh masterful one" she turned around so her back was pushed into him. His arousal already prominent. "Is that a bed?" she asked eyeing the plush double that took up most of the small room, which was lit by candlelight.

"Yes, its what we humans use to sleep on" Sirius muttered, smirking. Haydn rolled her eyes and made a running jump onto the bed. She sighed happily. "Now this is better than broom cupboard"

"Whatever do you mean?" Sirius asked casually joining her on the bed "Are you trying to tell me you don't enjoy watching me getting my foot caught in Filch's bucket" Laughing, she eyed him that gleam in her eye he had become accustomed to sparkling impishly. Roughly grabbing his shirt she exerted dominance only Sirius could draw out of her. Her tong traced his lip as she crawled on top of him. Desire to get closer to him rampaged through her body as she began to rock forward into his lap.

A low groan escapes his lips as he leans into the kiss, sitting upright. Sirius grabbed her hips and stood wrapping her legs tightly around his waste. Fighting a war with the buttons of her pajama shirt, he bit and sucked on her lip ensuring that he had left his mark, his calling card if you will. Once her shirt was finally off he set her on the ground he fingers lightly grazing her breasts. She halted his hands and began tugging his own shirt off over his head. Anxious for the warmth of his skin pressed against hers.

They quickly removed the rest of each others clothing only breaking their tantalizing kiss whenever absolutely necessary. Once finally free of the sufferable constraints of clothing Sirius paused to grab the condom he had had in his pocket, without hesitating Haydn forcefully took it from him opening the packaging with her teeth. His eyes widened, flaming with an intense urge to have her that very second- protected or not. With fingers trembling from the sheer adrenaline pulsing through her veins Haydn slipped the condom over Sirius' member that was alert and ready for attention. Easing her gently onto the bed Sirius' eyes searched for the permission he always asked for, which she always granted unable to deny her body the frenzy of lust she felt at his mere lingering touch.

He hovered over her moving between her legs, the muscles in his arms flexed as he rested on them. Haydn grabbed the base of his lower back in an attempt to bring him closer than he already was, kissing him hard she tried to satisfy the ache that pitted her stomach. Sirius chose that moment to put a halt in the motion, his eyes hooded and his breath ragged against her mouth as he mumbled. Had she been further from a state of sheer indescribable ecstasy she may have had the audacity to roll her eyes at his gallantry. The need for relief overcoming her, she looked up at him and gave a slight nod. Vanished, did the momentary control he had tried to maintain. Shoving her deeper into the crisp sheets, her leg hooking over his hip to give him more leverage.

Slowly he entered her, their bodies clawing and screaming out to each other. Agonizingly he slid out only to rock back in a little further and just that bit deeper. Moaning Sirius bit her lip. "You have no idea what you do to me," he all but cried out. Haydn kissed him harder putting thoughts of how many girls, his reputation had suggested, he had said that to. Her arm throws out next to her trying to get the support she need to push closer against his body, entwining his hand with hers Sirius' pace quickens.

"Shit" he hissed as her mouth moved from his to bite his shoulder.

Sensing they were both rapidly reaching their limit, Haydn whispered in his ear "Sit up". Sirius' eyes all but rolled to the back of his head as understanding cleared his thoughts. Placing both hands on her back he lifted her body with him, all the while staying inside her. Moving her mouth to plant kissed along his chest Haydn took control moving along him, taking in as much of him as she could.

Faster, her movements increase trying to bring about as intense a friction as she can muster between their bodies. The build begins to intensify until it couldn't be stopped even if they tried. Haydn's movements spur to a halt as her climax crashes around her, engulfing her. Sirius pushes her back onto the bed. Taking her, hard. His body becomes rigid, as he groans her name.

Gently he pulled out of her, kissing her one he rolls over onto his back. Giving them both the space they need so they cam come down from their high. Haydn heard the sound of rubber as Sirius removed the condom and tied a knot in the end, discarding of it. She smiled at him, and moved into the invitation of his arms. He grinned into her hair and whispered, "We are a matter of the heart"


End file.
